The Lady Of The Lake pt2
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Part of the How It Should Have Been series.


The Lady of The Lake pt.2

Merlin used magic to heal Freya in the labyrinth beneath Camelot. Freya was a sleep when he did it. Then he sneaked back to his chambers and got his things. Then he got Freya and took her to the cauldron of Alenrode. When she woke up she walk into the water and Merlin lifted the curse.

They went to Ealdor for a day to see Hunith. They talked about what happened at Camelot. They talked about Freya's past. Then they went to bed. The next day Merlin and Freya went to the lake of Avalon.

On the way there, Merlin and Freya ran into 2 men. They attacked Merlin and Freya but they got away. When they got to the lake they found a little house. They decided to stay there. They tried to get settled.

Both of them woke up with nightmares. They would calm each other down and would back to sleep. In the morning when Freya woke up, she noticed that Merlin was running a fever. His right arm was red and it looked like bruises. She was worried that he was sick. He was wheezing a bit.

She went outside to get some water and saw a druid couple. They saw Freya and went to say hello. When they said hello to Freya, Merlin began to cough. Iseldir said helpfully that he could try and see what's wrong. Merlin was groaning a bit.

When he looked said sadly," I do not know what it was but make sure that he gets plenty of rest. I have something to help the pain in his arm and chest." When Iseldir looked he saw that Merlin's chest was red and bruised. So Iseldir gave Freya something to help just as Merlin woke up. Forredel asked if she could help. They had breakfast and went to went to work. They had to get settled and get food. Iseldir and Forredel went back to their home to work. Freya and Merlin were settled by the end of the day.

Each day the two men would come and attack them. It was cold out and it was hard to work outside. Merlin helped Freya gain her magical powers. Merlin kept getting worse. It got harder for him to work. One day he was working in the rain and when he got home he was coughing a lot. He was also shivering because he was cold.

Freya was not mad at him but she was worried that he might get very sick. She knew that Merlin was worried about Arthur. That night she told him that in a few days they were going back to Camelot. So the day they were leaving, Freya got up, made breakfast and finished packing just as Arthur and Leon came. When they saw Freya they asked if she was still cursed.

They went inside and talked while having Breakfast. Then Freya put something on Merlin's arm. Merlin winced in pain. When Arthur and Leon saw Merlin, they realized that Merlin was in love with Freya and helped her. Then Merlin woke up. When Merlin saw them he got up and gave them a hug. They laughed about seeing each other again. Then he went and got dressed.

Then the two men came and Merlin went to deal with them. He knew that he might die. They beat him up and threw him in the lake when he was unconscious. Then Leon, Arthur, and Freya came out. Leon and Arthur killed the guys. Freya tried to find Merlin. Then Arthur went into the lake and found Merlin drowning.

Arthur got Merlin and told Freya to get a couple of blankets. Merlin coughed trying to get the water out of his lungs. They got Merlin wrapped in the blankets. Got their things and went to Camelot. They had to get Merlin back quickly or he would die. On the way there he had a hard time breathing.

When they got to Camelot he was pale, coughing, moaning, shivering, and cold. When Gaius saw Merlin and Freya he was happy. He treated Merlin's injuries. When he saw Merlin's right arm and chest he told Freya what it was. She asked if she could see said yes knowing that Merlin and Freya loved each other.

Freya stayed and watched over Merlin. Arthur, Leon, Morgana, and Gwen promised that they would not tell Uther. Gwen and Morgana helped Freya get new dresses but they all agreed that she looked beautiful in one of Morgana's dresses. When Merlin woke up and saw Freya and Gaius, he got up and got dressed. He groaned in pain.

When he got up, they tried to get him back to bed but he did not Arthur saw him, he told him to go back to bed. Merlin said that he was fine. So then went back to work. As he worked the pain was harder to bear. For the next few days Merlin got worse. Then one day when Merlin was colleting herbs when he got attacked by 3 men.

They beat him until they thought he was dead. The next day Freya was worried that he might be in trouble. So Arthur and Leon went out to find Merlin. They found him cold, badly injured, shivering, coughing and dying. They got him to Gaius and he treated Merlin. He kept coughing trying to breath. When Merlin woke up and saw Freya, he tried to get up. Freya told him to be still. Merlin was in a lot of pain. He did not want to die.

For the next week he was in a lot of pain and had a hard time breathing. Gaius said that he might die. Freya cried and prayed that God would help him. A couple of days later his breath began to leave had about a couple of days. When Merlin was a wake he would cry because he knew he was going to die.

Freya looked at Merlin's magic books to find a spell but could not. When Merlin was a wake he told Freya to go to the great dragon and asked for his help.

So she went to the great dragon and said scared,"My name is Freya. I'm Merlin's girlfriend and he might die in about a couple of days."

The dragon asked, "Why are you here."

" Will we were wondering if you could help? If you don't then no one will release you and Merlin said not to try and get me to do it 'cause the answer is NO." Freya said seriously.

"Close your eyes and open your mind." Said the dragon. Then he breathed the spell into her and said, "Go and heal him before it is too late."

So when she got back, Merlin was about to take his last breath. Quickly Freya did the spell and revived Merlin. When he woke up he was happy to see Freya. They talked about what had happened. Merlin was happy that he was going to live. In a couple of weeks he was fully recovered.

He went work and got on Arthur's nerves. They laughed about it. Merlin would go home and see Freya. They loved each other a lot. Gaius was happy for them. He knew that one day they would get married.

THE END


End file.
